


Bath Bomb

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [22]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Chinchilla hybrids, Hybrids, M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Their master leaves them alone, so they enjoy each other in secret.Kinktober prompt day 22:In the shower/tub
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bath Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Smakmdn the summary sounds more PLOTTEd than the actual plot lmao. Aint no plot tbh.  
> My friend wanted seven chinchillas, i joked we could make Hyungwon and Changkyun have kids. And this fic blossomed in my head.

The water rushed out of the tap, filling the tub so slowly the two hybrids waiting bounced on their feet to keep warm. Stripped out of their clothes, hugging tight around their skin.

Hyungwon bounced around, his hair ruffling and his round ears flapping.

"Can we jump in now?"

Changkyun glanced. It was enough water to cover over their legs.

"Yes."

The other chinchilla hybrid wasted no time before he lifted his legs and sunk into the warmth. Changkyun followed, yelped as the water was a little too hot. Hyungwon laughed, scooted over to him and placed his lips on the younger hybrid's cheek.

Naked, flush against each other, water surrounding them. It was heaven.

Hyungwon relaxed his body onto Changkyun, pressing him into the porcelain the water rising over their skin. The younger let his hands stroke over his skin, cold. Hyungwon shivered, the hand on his body spreading warm water, a thin sheen which cooled the second his hand left.

He rolls them around, lets Hyungwon get soaked in the hot water. Slotted between his legs, their erections brush. Moans seep into the air.  
"Changkyun," Hyungwon exhaled, head supported on the rim of the tub.

The water is halted with a twist of the flat lever. The water now licked Hyungwon's skin, making him glimmer under the lights.

Hyungwon's breath blew against his cheek, lips parted while he mewled under Changkyun's touch. The water decreased when Hyungwon's legs were lifted. Carefully spreading them apart to hook them over the tub's edges. In panic, the older hybrid supported his body when he slipped further.

"I've got you," Changkyun murmured, pressing closer until Hyungwon was trapped between the rounded edge and him. Thighs under Hyungwon's to keep him in place.

Under the transparent surface, he saw the red, jutting hole. Slightly spread apart. His finger dabbed over his entrance, his natural slick washed away. He pushed the digit in, greeted by the wetness he missed. Hyungwon shifted, nose scrunched and teeth harassed his lip.

It took Hyungwon a few thrusts before Changkyun could add a second finger. The older already arching off the tub's walls, pressing them closer. His hand reached between them to fist over Changkyun's dick, neglected and leaking on his abdomen. It twitched, happy for interest and the younger moaned.

Nodding, Hyungwon wiggled until Changkyun withdrew his fingers. Positioned his hips to angle with the other hybrid's entrance. Slowly, he pushed in, eyes on Hyungwon's face. Whiskers vibrating, lip, sucked between his teeth. Changkyun stretched to reach Hyungwon's round ears, rotating to the sound until a tongue lapped over the side. Hyungwon moaned, wiggled under him and his legs hiked taller up on the edge.

Changkyun's hips met the elder's skin, water squeezed away for them to meet. He experimented with a light roll of his hips, thrusting into Hyungwon's tight heat. Hyungwon's eyes disappear under his eyelids.

The water squelched in the tub, rocking forcefully against the porcelain even if Changkyun's hips only thrusted slowly. Drew out, Hyungwon's tight warmth and wet walls cleaned off him from the water. He glared at their connection, his cock sinking into Hyungwon, pushing him up against the end. Hyungwon's head fell back, a long moan rumbled from his mouth.

If their master came home earlier, he wouldn't notice. Hyungwon and the water added enough echo in the room to mute the rest of the world. It wouldn't hurt them to be caught, but Hyungwon's heat would arrive soon and Changkyun wasn't allowed to be close.

Hyungwon's pretty face was twisted in the delightful feeling. Eyes relaxed, eyelashes draped long over his cheeks, brows pulled tight, looking concentrated. His lips were swollen, red and shimmering. His voice choked on a moan, toes curled.

Changkyun slammed his hips forward, smirked as Hyungwon arched and screamed. Eyes shot open and he gripped the edges of the tub. Knuckles white and his voice so beautifully pitched, Changkyun wished he could accompany him through his heat. Be able to see Hyungwon's flushed body, have him writing extra as he pushes his hard cock into his leaking hole. He remembered sulking after listening to Hyungwon and their master fuck through his heat.

"I'm coming," Hyungwon tensed, gripped Changkyun's skin. Eyes rolled into his skull. Cock twitched under the water and spat out his seed. The water washed it off, leaving him clean.

Changkyun hissed as the elder's orgasm made him tighten his ass, tight and massaging around his dick. He spilled, deep into him.

They curled together in the water, breaths loud in the air. Seeming as the bathroom door was still shut, their master was still at work. Hyungwon's eyes were closed, his breathing accompanied by tired moans. Sleepy.

Changkyun reached for the towel he left on the counter.

"I'll get you to bed."  
  



End file.
